During a conference call, voice or media connections are typically made between two or more communication devices such as telephones or mobile phones.
In some conventional devices, the user of a mobile device is himself responsible for keeping track of when to join a conference call. At the time of the conference call, the user typically first unlocks his mobile device, followed by dialing into the conference call. Further, additional functions and commands may also need to be performed onto the mobile device after unlocking in order to join the conference call.
Another difficulty is that unauthorized participants may attempt to join a conference call. The participants of a conference call are sometimes loosely defined wherein original invitees can forward invitations to others who can then participate. With only rudimentary security procedures such as a conference call dial-in number and access code almost anyone from any location can be a conference call participant, which could compromise security.
Other difficulties with existing teleconferencing systems will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the detailed description below.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.